


Playground

by missm0neypenny



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm0neypenny/pseuds/missm0neypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistaken identify, a grand gesture, and a playground romance.</p>
<p>Written in response to the LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge from 4/5/13. This is a work of fiction inspired by a photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground

 

6 months ago she saw him for the first time, loitering outside the school's playground fence, watching the kids with unnerving intensity.

5 months and 3 weeks ago she told him she had noticed him all week, and she used her tone of voice to indicate that she was _this close_ to calling the cops on his pedophilic ass.

5 months and 2 weeks ago he walked into her classroom with an easy smile and a written proposal to remodel the playground.

5 months and 2 weeks ago she felt like an idiot when she realized who he was.

5 months, 1 week, and 6 days ago she called his number and left an awkward voicemail apologizing and suggesting a meeting.

5 months and 1 week ago they sat in a diner booth and he described how he could transform the neglected see-saw and jungle gym into a safe and interactive playground.

5 months and 6 days ago she invited him to attend the next school board meeting.

5 months ago he stood next to her and charmed the board into allowing him to remodel the playground.

4 months and 2 weeks ago she told her crying students the playground would be under construction for a while and recess would be inside.

4 months, 1 week, and 6 days ago he made it better by bringing them Avengers t-shirts and sitting on the floor while they climbed on him and asked if he knew Captain America.

4 months ago she arrived at school in the morning and he was already there, overseeing a team of construction workers dismantling the old equipment.

3 months and 3 weeks ago, with a raging headache and a room full of distracted 5-year-olds, she stomped outside and snapped at him that they had to limit their jack-hammering to after school hours.

3 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days ago the construction crew didn't appear until she was leaving for the day.

3 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days ago she realized she missed seeing him around.

3 months and 2 weeks ago he brought her a taco from the food truck and asked if the new schedule was working better.

3 months and 1 week ago she started finding excuses to stay late after school.

3 months ago he invited her to jump around on the rubbery groundcover with him so they could “test it for safety.”

2 months and 2 weeks ago, they used a giant pair of scissors to cut the ribbon at the Grand Re-opening of the playground.

2 months and 1 week ago she composed a flirty text to him but deleted it without sending.

2 months and 1 week ago he sat in his trailer on a film set in another country and kicked himself for missing an opportunity.

2 months and 5 days ago she drunkenly asked a girlfriend what she was doing with her life.

2 months and 4 days ago she battled a hangover.

6 weeks ago he sent her a text asking how the munchkins were liking his playground.

6 weeks ago she discovered that a text could bring her sheer joy.

2 weeks ago he told her he'd be home soon and asked if he could take her to dinner.

1 week ago they made plans for Friday.

10 minutes ago he met her at school and they stopped at the playground on their way out.

5 minutes ago he started pushing her on one of the swings.

1 minute from now, she's going to kiss him for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments and helpful feedback!


End file.
